A love story in the network
by Isabella-de-Cullen
Summary: Isabella siempre ha sido una chica solitaría, que adoraba escribir e inventar sus historias, siempre andaba con rolear y no relacionarse con casi nadie ¿que pasará al meterse en una red social? ¿Será la misma de siempre? ¿encontrará el camino a su felicidad? De lo que está claro es que la soledad será su mayor aliada para lo que anhela. Historia real, BellaxEdward. Mayores de 18.


**Hola de nuevo chicas, lo primero que quiero decir es que siento muchísimo esta aunsencia de años, años sin que sepáis nada de mi, sin dar noticias de volver o no, o por lo menos decir que seguía viva. Por lo menos siento que os debo una explicación, no con todo lujo de detalles pero os la debo. **

**Veréis, en mi vida por desgracia no han pasado cosas buenas, es más, los ultimos años puedo decir que han sido los "peores de mi vida" y no podía continuar aquí estando tan deprimida, yo escribía para ilusionaros y sobretodo para entretenerme, pero si algo ya no me llena ¿para que seguir hacia delante? Sé que debí dar un motivo de mi marcha, decir que me iba una temporada, pero que seguramente volvería. No os hacéis una idea de lo arrepentida que estoy, así que pido todo el perdón del mundo, de corazón. Perdonad a esta pequeña "esritora" un poco torpe y despistada, si por algún casual vuelvo a desaparecer, prometo decirlo antes. Es más os lo juro.**

**Y ahora si que sí, HE VUELTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, con más energía que nunca, con animo de seguir en este maravilloso mundo.**

**Antes de nada, las historias no las he abandonado para nada, pienso trabajar en ellas a muerte, pero ahora tengo que daros una noticia, sí OTRA MÁS xDDD**

**TRAIGO NUEVA HISTORIA, y para darle más emoción, o al menos eso me parece a mi, la historia que os traigo es completamente real, un amor mío que es real, que en la actualidad "estoy en ello" y cuando digo eso…bueno ya descubriréis lo que quiero decir con eso. Me hace mucha ilusión compartirlo con vosotras, es algo que me llena de vida, ilusión y esperanza. Además así podéis conocerme un poquito mejor. Pero advierto que NO TODO es real, actualmente yo estoy en la universidad y nuestra protagonista…bueno ya veréis que pasa con ella. Ahora sin más os dejo con la historia.**

**Por cierto cuando en la historia pongo "actualidad" no significa a este año, significa el verano del año anterior, donde comienza ¿vale? Para no confundir**

**Titulo: **A love story in the network.

**Como ya sabéis, la saga no me pertenece, todos sabemos de quien es, solo quiero compartir un poco de mi entretenimiento y mi pasión con vosotros. **

**Capítulo 1: **Descubrimientos.

**4 de abril de 2012**

No podía creer lo que había hecho, lo que el aburrimiento de una tarde de primavera sola en casa podía provocar, no sé como estuve para coger el ordenador y hacerme un…¡TUENTI FAMOSO! Tampoco sabía bien lo que era, ya que en ese "mundillo" como le llamaban, era completamente nueva. Veréis yo estaba en un foro de "The vampire diaries" mi serie favorita, estaba participando en un "rol" que para los que no lo sepáis es una especie de historia inventada en la que tu llevas uno o más personajes y escribes con mas gente. Es como escribir una novela, pero en lugar de hacerlo tú sola, participan los que quieran. La verdad es que es una de las experiencias más bonitas de mi vida, siempre había querido participar en un rol de esos, pero siempre que me metía en uno, el personaje que yo quería estaba ocupado, lo que eso significaba que terminaba por aburrirme e irme de allí, mal hecho, pero lo hacía. Pero ahora era mi oportunidad de ser Elena Gilbert, la protagonista de la serie, y la llevé, escribí y me comporté como ella lo mejor que supe. Pero nada en esta vida es para siempre, así que a mediados de marzo o así, el rol comenzó a bajar de nivel, la gente contestaba menos, por exámenes, por su vida, o por lo que sea. Y es por eso que mis tardes se hicieron aburridas, había pasado casi todas mis tardes escribiendo en el ordenador y ahora…las horas pasaban lentas y agonizantes. Era un puro aburrimiento, por lo tanto decidí investigar en internet, aunque no me hizo falta averiguar mucho para pensar ¿si existe una red social donde hablas con miles de personas por qué no puede haber una de rol? No me refiero a un foro, como donde estaba, o twitter, ni siquiera facebook. Me metí en una página que se llama "Tuenti" una red social como otra cualquiera. Por lo tanto, algo nerviosa y extasiada me metí en ella, poniendo los datos de mi personaje, incluso haciendo una larga biografía con todos sus datos. Luego me di cuenta de que por mucho que adornaras la ficha eso no importaba…

Recuerdo que me puse de nombre Elena Gilbert Original y creedme cuando os digo que en mis principios allí dentro fueron terribles, me "enamoré" casi al entrar, me rompió el corazón y comencé a jugar con chicos, tonteaba con uno, me ponía de "pareja" y a los segundos ya estaba tonteando con otro. La mitad de chicos me odiaron, las chicas me llamaban de puta para arriba, era algo de lo más normal. Pero siendo una "puta" yo era feliz, deje mi mundo real de lado, dejé de lado mis pesadillas, mis problemas, todo. Al final de cuentas, allí solo era un personaje más, era un rol ¿qué malo estaba haciendo?...No sabía en lo que me metía…hasta tiempo después.

**En la actualidad. 23-06-2012**

Otra tarde más de verano, en casa y casi recien despierta, mañana me dan las notas, debería estar nerviosa, no he tocado un libro desde que entré en tuenti, suspendía todo, pero la verdad, es que no me importa, total en mi cabeza ya tengo mis propios planes para no hacer sufrir a Renée ni a Charlie, seguramente os estáis preguntando ¿y con quien vives Bella? Pues la verdad es que vivo con los dos. Sí, se habían dado cuenta hace unos años que lo mejor era estar juntos, que aún se amaban, y yo no podía estar más feliz de ello. Me alegro de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Hace tiempo que nos fuimos de Forks, es más lo que no pensé que haríamos nunca lo hicimos. Ahora vivimos en España, concretamente en Murcia, un sitio con sol y playa..calor, sin nada verde de por medio…a no ser que te vayas al campo. El lugar ideal donde me gustaba vivir a mi, todo era perfecto, era "feliz" porque ya estaba metida en mi propia nube de color de rosa.

-Isabella deberías dejar el móvil y comenzar a comer.- Murmuró Charlie con tono autoritario pero con la mirada fija en la televisión, solté un pequeño bufido haciendo un gesto de espera con la mano, tenía tanto calor que lo que ahora menos me apetecía era comer, además ¿no ve que estoy ocupada hablando con mi bichita? Eso era lo más importante, mi bichita, para todos los que queráis saberlo es mi mejor amiga de allí, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Jamás pensé que podría querer tanto en mi vida, pero la verdad es que era así.

Dí tres bocados a mi comida y procedí a seguir hablando con una sonrisa.

-Elena Gilbert: Pues sí tía, dentro de tres días me casaré, y la verdad es que estoy emocionada.- Escribí con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras seguía provando bocado para no enfadar a mis padres

-Bonnie Bennett- Es normal cuervita, le amas y has esperado esto por mucho tiempo, no estés nerviosa, estaré contigo en todo momento-. Sonreí tras leer esto y asentí mirando el pequeño aparatito, no es que me fuera a casar en real, solo tenía 18 años por favor, pero sigo recordando que era rol, nunca me había casado allí y ese chico…me gustaba en realidad, algo cursi, pero yo también lo soy, así que no puedo quejarme de ello. Le había visto en foto y él a mi también, la verdad es que en real ganaba mucho, se parecía a Damon, uno de los protas de The vampire diaries, tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos azules azules. Creo que por sus ojos…por sus ojos es por lo que me gustó tanto.

No sé por qué pero le di sin darme cuenta a tuenti, para actualizar la página, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía mensajes privados y una petición de amistad. En lugar de hacer caso a los mensajes primero, fui a la petición de amistad, y la verdad me dejo un poco paralizada y con una risita en mi rostro sin saber bien por qué. El mensaje no decía más que un

Damon Stranger 23-06-2012 a las 14:30

Hola ; )

Mensaje de petición de amistad.

Sin duda le di a aceptar, siempre aceptaba las peticiones, pero este ni siquiera lo pensé, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía en "mis amigos". Creo que la risa que tengo en mi rostro es por el guiño es extraño, es la primera vez que lo veía tan separado, sin duda llama la atención.

Lo que más impresiona es que yo NUNCA, NUNCA o…casi NUNCA hablo a los que me agregan, sí se puede decir que soy una especie de "florero" pero es que a veces me da tanta pereza…Pero a este chico, tenía que hablarle, es más el cuerpo me lo ordenaba, que lo hiciera, que no perdiera el tiempo en pensar gilipolleces, me daba la impresión de que podía ser un buen amigo. Por lo tanto cuando menos me doy cuenta ya le había puesto un "Hola ¿qué tal? *-* "

Esperé durante varios segundos, casi mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios, nervios que no consigo entender ya que no conozco para nada a ese chico, pero el estómago se me hacía un puño con forme el tiempo pasaba. Finalmente decidió contestarme, y a primera vista me pareció super majo, un chico que no podías dejarle escapar. Recuerdo que me dijo que tenía hambre y que me odiaba por haber comido antes que él. Cuando le pregunté que iba a comer me dejo un poco extrañada.

Mensaje privado

Damon Stranger:

Comeré cereales y naranjas, es lo único que tengo por casa JAJAJAJA.

Le reí la gracia pero debo admitir que preocupada estoy, esa no es una buena alimentación para un chico de…de la edad que tenga. Seguimos hablando durante un tiempo más, hasta que le dije que me esperara, que me pasaba al pc, que volvía en seguida.

Me desconecté de tuenti en el móvil y salí corriendo hacía mi habitación para encender corriendo el pc.

-Yo no sé la sonrisa y los cambios de humor de tu hija, Renée-Oí murmurar a Charlie

-Deja de agobiarla, está contenta, y ahora calla que estoy viendo la película.- Por la voz de mi madre, mostraba que de verdad estaba entretenida con esa película, no entenderé jamás como le gustan las pelis de los fines de semana, la mayoría no tienen sentido y suelen acabar mal…en fin, madres con sus gustos raros.

Volviendo a lo mío, finalmente el pc se había encendido y estaba apunto de meterme en la red social, lo primero que me fijé cuando por fin estuve dentro,es si él estaba conectado. Y efectivamente así era, me había esperado tal y como dijo…o estaba hablando con más gente lo suficientemente entretenido como para darse cuenta de mi ausencia, de cuanto tiempo había estado fuera. Sí…así es mi preciada mente.

Tome un largo suspiro, recogí mi pelo en un moño y tuve el valor de saludarle. Me contestó a los pocos segundos y a mi me dio el vuelvo al corazón, de nuevo me había hecho ese pequeño guiño cosa que me hizo soltar una risita tonta.

-Elena Gilbert: Pues voy a casarme dentro de tres días, pero tengo las invitaciones hechas. Llevo una hora intentando que me queden bien.-

-Damon Stranger: Seguro que si las hago yo, quedan mucho mejor.-

-Elena Gilbert: ¿Me las harías tú? ¿En serio? Porque me harías un enorme favor, la verdad es que soy malísima haciendo ese tipo de cosas, no soy muy buena con las cosas artísticas.- Eso ultimo me costó admitirlo, sentía como mi rostro se ponía en un cierto color rubí, que este cubría todas mis mejillas, suerte no podía verme, esa manía de sonrojarme por todo me hacía más fea de lo que ya era.

-Damon Stranger: Claro, pero me debes algo, eh-.

-Elena Gilbert: Por supuesto, estás más que invitado.- Escribí con firmeza, después de lo que estaba haciendo es lo minímo que podía hacer por él, es más sentía que tenía que hacer mucho más por él.

-Damon Stranger: Gracias, pero quiero algo más…-Fruncí el ceño y teclée toda curiosa, quería saber la respuesta cuanto antes.

-Elena Gilbert: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Damon Stranger: Que seas mi exclava sexual…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Abrí los ojos como platos ante tal respuesta, jamás me la habría esperado, no de casi un "desconocido" pero por el "JAJAJAJA" sabía que estaba de broma, así que después de el pequeño shock, reí. Reí como nunca lo había hecho, la verdad es que ese ser era una cajita de sorpresas.

-Elena Gilbert: Bobo jajajajaja xD.- Me limité a contestar.

Después de un rato hablando, él termino las invitaciones y la verdad era la maravilla número uno de este mundo, el fondo lila, con unas letras preciosas, y los rostros de Damon y Elena dibujados, fue algo que me dejo sin palabras, deberíais verlo, es algo que…de verdad no sé sabe ni como describirlo. Miraba esa invitación y transmitía magía, sencillamente me encantó y como tal se lo dejé saber. No sabía como realmente era pero os puedo asegurar de que le alimenté el ego de una manera sobrenatural, supe a los dos segundos que había hecho mal en decirle tantas veces que me había encantado.

-Elena Gilbert- Baja ego que sube Damon- Escribí con una cierta rabia, pero era rabia actuada, en realidad me sentía la mar de cómoda.

Y así siguieron las horas, entre risas, secretos y más risas, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, al menos por unas horas, teníamos que despedirnos. No me hacía gracia que se fuera, pero él tenía que entrenar y yo había quedado con una amiga, así que tendríamos que estar separados un par de horas.

-Elena Gilbert: Entonces ¿vendrás ésta noche?- Pregunté de manera inocente.

-Damon Stranger: Por supuesto, cuando venga de entrenar estaré aquí, adiós ; ).-

Damon Stranger se ha desconectado.

Suspiré mirando ese pequeño guiño de nuevo, me mordí el labio y tras leer un par de veces nuestra conversación, me desconecté de tuenti.

Me miré en el espejo y me extrañé al ver el brillito de ojos que tenía, la pequeña sonrisa que inundaba mi rostro, parecía como más…viva, esa era la palabra, me sentía viva en unas pocas horas, tenía ganas de hacer miles de cosas, solo en unas pocas horas.

Apagué finalmente el pc y fui corriendo a la ducha tarareando mi canción favorita, porque sabría que por la noche…volvería a saber de él.

**Bueno pues este fue el primer encuentro entre nuestra protagonista y el extraño desconocido, espero que os guste, estoy nerviosa con este nuevo proyecto y la verdad no sé por qué. Quizás puede ser por mi vuelta, o no sé, yo siempre he sido rara.**

**Si os ha gustado como si no, os pido que me dejéis un review, o tomatazos, ya os lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**De nuevo dar las gracias por todo.**

**Os quiere. "Elena" *-***

**Besitos.**


End file.
